


For He Who Died In Love  (Chinese Version)

by yinhc



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhc/pseuds/yinhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我不会救他。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For He Who Died In Love  (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For He Who Died In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/658765) by [neverlandlumos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandlumos/pseuds/neverlandlumos). 



> All rights preserved by original author.

听到Thorin可能即将死亡的消息击垮了Bilbo。他和Thorin可能有过争执，他对于阿肯宝石所做的滑稽举动无疑在他们之间楔入了愤怒和背叛。Bilbo对于事态的发展略感遗憾，但他并不后悔。

Thorin目睹Fili的死亡的反应，令Bilbo强迫自己闭上了眼。他因这等惨状张大了嘴，茫然不知该做什么，不知该有怎样反应，年轻的矮人为保护舅舅的生命被刺穿了胸膛。Fili坚持了片刻，喉咙发不出声音，即将到来的死亡模糊了双眼。Bilbo失声哭泣。Kili变得疯狂起来，悲痛令他控制不住自己，斩杀摧毁着敌军的部署，他的心因绝望而碎裂。永不停止，永不减速，随着Fili的死亡沉重地笼罩在他身上，他缓缓变成了一台机器。

Thorin悲痛不已。看着外甥在战争中阵亡，这种反应可以预料，但Thorin流下了眼泪。他不再战斗，他自己的身体愈渐衰弱，即将死亡。他为Fili祈祷，单调重复着似乎是矮人语的祷文，贴着Fili的前额喃喃而语。战争在他们周围继续着，但Thorin毫不关心，臂膀抱住倒在地上的外甥，他的军队和同盟在此刻战斗到底。

Gandalf只得将国王抬上了医用床，强行使他的伤处得以照顾医治。Bilbo记得Thorin要求看看Kili时死一般的寂静。Thorin闭上了眼，一声啜泣哽在喉咙里，蜷缩起身体，不再向其他人找寻慰藉。

“他也同样阵亡了。”Balin颤抖着告知，闭上了眼睛。

“怎样？”

“弓箭手，吾王。四箭射中了要害。”Balin告诉他，低下了头。

Thorin几分钟没有动弹，但他已然起身，在帐篷内转悠着，走了出去。矮人医生们在身后喊着他，但Gandalf制止了他们。Bilbo和队伍的其他成员跟随者Thorin，Thorin穿过他挚爱的孤山大门，走了进去。

在这座非凡的城池中安置着死者。大量的矮人平静的躺着，身上盖着羊毛毯，Bilbo的双眼刺痛着。曾失去的山脉的美丽景色也无法给国王的心里带来一丝快乐，他发现了为国王制作的金色台子上陈放着外甥们的尸体。Thorin沉默不语，寸步未动，眼神从未离开横陈远处的Fili和Kili的尸体。

“我们必须谈谈外交，Thorin。”Thranduil轻声说道。“我知道你不在乎，但是我们必须谈谈。”

Thorin向前走去，俯视着外甥们的面容，然后转过身，面向他的队伍。Bilbo对着国王露出了伤心的微笑。他看到泪珠自Thorin面颊滚落，Thorin毫不在意，沉湎于逝去的亲人。“我不知道什么外交。”Thorin回答，声音沙哑，如同干渴一般。“我只知悲痛。”

“抱歉，Thorin。”Balin作出努力，摇了摇头。“抱歉。”

Thorin移开目光，看向为他、为王国、为自由而战的人们的尸体。他闭上双眼，伸手抓向长凳，紧握住边缘，指节在压力下逐渐变白。

Bilbo咬住了唇，看着Thorin双膝跪地，嚎啕大哭，胸部起伏着。他紧紧抓住台子，试图让自己镇定下来，他低着头，头发掩住了面容。Balin和Gandalf站了出来，一起靠近边断续啜泣边喃喃说着母语的国王。

Gandalf将国王拉进自己的臂膀，开始向城外帐篷走去。走出之前，他转向Thranduil，急切地说，“跟我们一起来。”

精灵王优雅地向巫师点点头。Bilbo走在Gandalf旁边，无法自Thorin脸上移开眼神，他在Gandalf的紧握中四肢绵软地垂着。Thorin的眼睛，他湛蓝色的眼睛，渐渐模糊起来，如同受到药剂影响一样呆滞。他毫无生气，内心已死。

到了帐篷，Gandalf小心让Thorin躺在床上，脱去了矮人沉重的衣服，凝视着在胸口四散的伤处。血液淤在胸部，顺着肋骨滴到白色的床单上。一名护士迅速上了药，用绷带包扎好，但伤口太深，危害太大，难以治愈。

Thranduil立即站在Thorin头部后方，小心而充满爱意地用手托住矮人的头部。Gandalf冲精灵王微微颔首。Thranduil俯下身，贴近Thorin的面孔，这时Thorin睁开颤动的眼，用力张开，饱含水光。

“请不要这么做，”Thorin向精灵乞求着，紧紧握住Thranduil置于他面颊上的手，“我求你了，不要这么做。”

“Thorin，”Thranduil小声说，“你不能这样要求我。”精灵绕过台子，站到Thorin侧面，他的脸扭出了深深的皱纹，但他的眼睛背叛了他。Bilbo现在知道了Thorin对精灵王要求了什么，他想出言反对，但Balin轻轻冲他摇了摇头，制止了他。

“求你了，”Thranduil坐到他身边时Thorin轻轻低语。护士在他头下垫了枕头，些微抬起他的头，这样在他说话时能直接面对精灵王。

“我心里充满这样的悲痛，无法成为国王。”Thorin哽咽着，泪水自眼眶溢出渗入发际。矮人王胸腔起伏，艰难地呼吸，身体努力跟遭受的伤痛抵抗着。他吸进空气说话时，一声低低的气喘使他的肺部咯咯作响。

“时间会治愈你的伤口。”Thranduil回答，精灵惯有的坚决不复存在，Thranduil的语调几近恳求。“亲爱的朋友，请让我治愈你。”

“我……不能，”Thorin结巴着，他的眼睛同样乞求着Thranduil。“他们就像我亲生的孩子。没有他们我一定做不到，一定会迷失自己。”Thranduil没有动弹，沉默地听着Thorin的话，之后试探性地伸出手，伸向Thorin的前额。

Thorin在床上颠了一下，拍开了精灵的手指，挣扎着坐起来。他粗暴地抓住精灵的脸，拼命强迫他们的额头贴在一起。“如果你曾经爱过我，”Thorin说，“你会放我走的。”

Bilbo知道国王已濒临死亡，但这并未能阻止听了他的话后心中怅然若失的沉重感。Thranduil睁大了眼向后撤。他表情震惊地探查Thorin的脸，然后说道，“你太卑劣了，Thorin，利用那个来对付我。”精灵厉声说，但他并未移动。“尽管我们有所争吵，但我不能眼见你死在我的臂弯里。”

“求你了，”Thorin重复着，眼神乞求。“让我安息。我需要安息，Thranduil。我……天命已尽。”随着一声痛苦的呻吟，他向后倒去。将手置于自己胸膛之上，静待着即将来临的死亡。“让我走。”

“Thorin，”Thranduil犹豫着说，伸出手将Thorin的手握在自己手中。精灵王呼吸一滞，假装面无表情，但在盈满眼中的泪水落下之前猛地闭上了眼。他微微歪了歪头。“你确定吗？”

“确定，”Thorin喘息着，做了一个陌生的手势，Bilbo假设这是确认。Dain走近他的床，矮人王请求他尽责。Dain俯下身，将前额压上Thorin的，Thorin朝他虚弱笑了一下。

“这座山是你的了，”Thorin命令道，试图重新聚集焦点，他的嗓音逐渐变小，愈见疲累。“吾王。”

Dain立刻挺起身来，皱起嘴，迅速眨着眼驱赶眼中的泪水。“我不想要这个，表兄，这是你的王国，不是我的！你为此努力战斗了太久，Thorin。请不要放弃。让那个精灵治愈你！”

“啊，但你会代替我成为一个伟大的国王的。答应我一件事，Dain。”

Dain抽泣着，即便他点头同意时，眼睛仍旧闭着。矮人咬住了唇，充满血污的手抚过他的下巴和胡子。

“把我和他们埋在一起。”

“我答应，”Dain以手背轻抚过Thorin的面颊。“主厅，你和你的外甥将置于此。Thorin，一起。”

Thorin阻住一声啜泣，但对他的表弟露出一个明显的笑容，Dain转身离开了帐篷。Bilbo清楚，Dain并非去履行国王的职责，他不希望在他即将统治的人民面前流泪，也不愿见到他的表兄咽下最后一口气。

“他大限将至。”Gandalf陈说着，闭上了眼，轻声呢喃着一首矮人语的小诗，以表对Thorin的尊重。

Thorin深吸一口气，缓缓呼出，颤抖着伸出手握住Balin。Thorin的脸转向一边，面向Balin，Balin眼神悲伤地向下看着他。“B……Balin，”Thorin嘶哑着喘息着，“感谢你做的一切。一……切……”Thorin的声音逐渐减弱。深深吸气，缓慢呼出，几秒之后，或许几分钟之后，他不确定，Bilbo明白矮人王离开了他们。

“他走了，”Balin说，眼睛红肿地看向Thorin的尸体。“他走了。”

Bilbo粗声粗气地问Thranduil，“你为什么不救他？”

Thranduil看着他，眼神悲伤、冷漠。Bilbo知道即便二人之间有如此多的不和，仍有隐晦的爱意将他们联系在一起。他听队里其他矮人说过，Thranduil经常毫无目的地造访Erebor，只为来看Thorin，只为他一个人。

“我不会救他。如果他不愿意就不会救。他渴望获得平静。我不能剥夺这点。”他吻了Thorin的前额，又庄重地了吻上Thorin的嘴唇，手指温和地抚过，为他合上眼睑。“Amin mela lle ten’oio（因为我永远爱你）。”精灵王贴着他的唇部喃喃低语，捧住他的脸颊。他站了起来，向下凝视着Thorin的脸，恋恋不舍，充满遗憾，他向Gandalf点了点头，离开了帐篷与族人汇合。

Bilbo记得Thorin有严重的弱点，他沉溺于贪婪和战争，血与黄金，但他对于人民来说是位优秀的国王。他为他们建起了新生活，自己冒着风险寻找更好的生活。他心中腐化的思绪打败了他，将他变得愚蠢无情，虽然爱是引导Thorin行动的决定性动机。他记得Balin解释过对孤山的追寻，还有他们为何现在要夺回它。

“Thorin认为自己愈渐衰老，小伙子。他快没有时间了，因为他想要Fili成为完整的种族的王，一个幸福、强大的种族，像他们那样。而不是散落在人类的城镇里，贫穷困苦，孤立无援。他想要Fili成为一位国王，庄严、高贵的国王，不像他自己那样。”

Bilbo心知如果没有身边外甥的快乐欢语，孤山对Thorin来说毫无意义。布满珠宝玉石的厅堂对他来说毫无意义。Bilbo知道最终是爱带走了Thorin，而非贪婪。


End file.
